Life after love
by wendykeuh
Summary: peyton has to deal with lucas his dead.. read : :p
1. Chapter 1

Life after love..

New story yeahh..xD i hope its good. But let me tell you what its about…

Peyton has to live the life after the dead of her husband lucas scott. We all know he was hcm so he dies of hcm. But theres a twist….But you'll see it in the next chapters xD

Being alone in her room made peyton feel alone. She didnt want to be alone. She missed lucas so much that it killed her. nobody in the house,not even brooke,made her lonely. Moving over to her Phone she went trough her telephonebook and stopped on calling karen. For the First time in her life she wanted to call lucas his mother. She waited for karen to pick up her Phone.

Missing lucas,karen looked trough her albums on the pictures where lucas was standing. She was glad she got him for the 22 years he lived. After hearing the diagnose from the doctor,karen broke down witch caused her to drink alot. Gladly,she stopped with that because of lucas his brother,nathan. Hearing the Phone,karen picked up hearing noone on the other side.

"peyton..I know its you."

Peyton didnt say a word at all. All she could do is cry.

"i miss him Ms.roe." she said.

Karen put on a slighty smile.

"i miss him too,peyton. Why dont you come over?i think we need both the support from eachother."

"okay." Said peyton from the other side.

She closed down the Phone and looked out the window. God she missed lucas. She missed the way he kissed,he touched her,how he made her smile. She wished he would just come inside and say how much he loved her. but she knew that would never happen.

As she was about to walk she noticed she heard a voice from the kitchen. As she looked at the kitchen she didnt see anyone. Suddenly a ghost appeared. Peyton looked closely at who it was.

"omg,lucas."

She fell down the Floor looking scared.

"is that really you?"

"yes its me peyton." The ghost said looking at peyton.

"i see how much you are hurt peyton. I want you too be happy. Move on without me."

"lucas,i cant live without you." Peyton said.

She really wanted to kiss him again,hold him.but she knew she couldnt hold him anymore.

"I love you peyton." He said.

The ghost dissapeared as soon as it came. Peyton looked down on the Floor crying. He really wanted her to move on…but she couldnt do that without him.

What could she do?

Note; interesting story huh? Well im sorry if its short..but i dont really know a way to make my chapters longer lol..maybe i'll find soon one..i dunno..


	2. please babystay with me

Please baby..stay with me...

It was the day after peyton saw lucas's his scared her in somekind of way,but in somekind of way she liked seeing him again infront of her eyes. She deffinatly had missed him alot around her. Hearing a knock on the door, she got out of bed and walked upto the frontdoor seeing brooke was standing on the porch.

"hey peyton" brooke said looking up at her straight. "how are you?"

"im okay." she said looking down at her feet."i just miss him alot you know?"

brooke nodded looking at her. "i understand it completely." said brooke in a serious tone. "i understand it because i dated him too you know?.." she said trying to bring the talking back instead of the silence.

Peyton broke out in tears and fell down the looked down at her sitting down next to her holding her."its okay cry your heart out..." she said rocking her back and forth.

After they hugged eachother for a little while peyton looked up at brooke.

"why did he have to die?" she asked wondering.

"i loved him,why did god needed to take him away?"

"life isnt always a fairytaile peyton.." said brooke trying to comfort her.

"i never had a mom,you never had a you've lost lucas...i mean i love him too and i still do,but i had to move on from him you know? Thats what you need to do on from lucas.."

all brooke was trying to do is to comfort her,she didnt want to hurt peyton at all. Brooke loved peyton. She wanted to try and do everything she could to bring back the old sideways to the fireplace she looked back at her.

"would you like to do something peyton?" brooke asked trying to set her mind off lucas for a moment.

"its better if you set your mind off luke right now..it will help you to move on from him."

Peyton knew it wasnt going to be easy at all,moving on from lucas. But peyton decited to give it a try.

" do you wanna do with me then?" peyton asked.

"ohh i dont know.. old times?" brooke said asking peyton.

Peyton had this little smile and nodded her head.

"like old times." she said with a small smile.

"what time should we meet?" peyton asked.

"because i wanna change my clothes first..." peyton said uncomfertable.

"ohh lets say in about an hour then. I'll come and pick you up peyton." brooke said smiling at peyton.

"everythings going to be okay peyton. Trust me on that."

NOTE ;; haha okay...long time since i wrote a new one huh? Well i'll try and promise to write chapters more but right now i dont really have the time to finish up this story soon in a few months. Im just quite busy with my driverslicence. Anywayy i hope you like this chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3 Like Old Times

Chapter 3.

Like Old Times.

Peyton had a hard time dealing with the fact she needed to set her mind of died and there was nothing that could change her mind of him.

An hour later brooke knocked on the door and peyton went to open it.

She tried to fake smile and she succeeded.

"hey there .ready to go shopping?" brooke asked with an excited smile.

Peyton nodded her head smiling widely at brooke."ofcourse i am ."

an hour later they were in town busy shopping for new noticed the sad look on peytons knew she still thought about lucas.

"hey its okay.i'll leave you alone for a second.i'll go pick some clothes for you dont have to worry about anything."

peyton looked up at her nodding her was no way brooke ever would understand how much she loved lucas when he was never understood her peyton had been trough.

Getting up from her seat she walked over to brooke.

"brooke im sorry i need to go.i cant stay here."

she walked the other way and left the store until she bumped into felt the strong arms around her knew it was a person she met a long time up to see his face she noticed it was he was back in town.

"hey jake."

she said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"hey peyton."

he said as he looked at her."i heard about luke,i wanted to say how sorry i am."

"well dont be,jake.i will get trough this alone.i always have been." she turned her head so he couldnt see she was almost crying.

"peyton,i know your crying. Dont hide yourself from me.i dont wanna hide from you either."

jake turned her head,so she would face him.

"peyton,come on lets go to your should talk to me about feels good to talk."

peyton nodded her head and walked her way back home again.

**Later...At The House.**

Jake sat on bed as he looked up at peyton."come on sit down..i see clearly you need someone to talk to."

peyton looked at him and knew he was looked back at her with a worried face.

"how did luke die?" jake asked softly.

"uhmm see you knew he had HCM right,jake?"

jake nodded.

"yeahh i knew about it because of the HCM that he..."

jake frowned as he noticed her tears welled up again.

"peyton,im sorry i really am."

he got up from the bed and pulled her up into his arms hugging her.

"i didnt mean to hurt you..im really sorry i talked about the HCM."

peyton looked at him and frowned.

"its wanted to know what happened and i said it. I feel relieved, glad your here doesnt understand a thing."

jake looked still worried at her.

"yeahh brooke...shes just like that." he sighed a little.

"but im glad you feel relieved though." he smiled softly again looking into her never lost his love for her. He knew that from the moment again she bumped into him.

Peyton looked back at him and frowned as he was looking at her.

"you need a drink?" she asked.

"i can see you need one." she tried to smile a little bit.

Jake nodded his head."yeahh sure i would love one."

they walked together downstairs and peyton walked over to the fridge getting a soda out.

"sorry no alcohol in this 's home."

jake nodded smiling softly.

"okayy no problem at all."

**about 30 minutes later...**

"okayy since i see its that late i should be going home." jake said softly.

They had been talking for quite a while now.

"no,jake..stay please,i want you to stay." she said as she grabbed his hand.

Jake looked down at his hand.

"sure...i'll Stay..." he said as he looked back up at her.

"i'll stay as long as you want." jake said again,replying.

"okayy...i'll make the bed for you." peyton said smiling a little.

"okayy." jake nodded his head.

After peyton made the bed,she yelled at him that he could come upstairs.

"its done,Jake."

jake looked upstairs and walked upstairs seeing that peyton led him to his bedroom.

"goodnight jake." she said looking at him.

Jake looked back at her and smiled. "goodnight peyton."

after she closed the door of his bedroom he watched the door frowning. "goodnight & i love you.." he said whispering softly.

Occ ; 7 MONTHS???!!!!! wowwwww i promise i'll do more chapters from now on.. next week is my exam up for the second time.i hope i will get trough that. After that i'll start on more chapters for this story. xD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Love Unknown.

She had heard every word he said. But she couldnt say the same words back. It was too soon for remembered the times they were together,but she couldnt forget lucas.

**The next morning,,**

peyton poured jake some coffee and decited to bring him the wanted to talk about what she had heard anyways last was just something she couldnt forget about,it was stuck into her mind.

As she walked into his room she noticed he was awake. Setting the cup down on the nightcabinet,she decited she just would walk back outside,but she got stopped by jake,he was grabbing her arm.

"i guess you've heard me last night right?" said jake,

"yes i've heard you jake,,now who do you think i am? I just lost him!" she said as she puts her hands onto her face,she just wanted to cry her heart out right just wanted to be alone.

leaving the room,she felt she was angry,hurt,but at the same time she couldnt put that thought away that she heard from him last had just left jake,,now he was just hurt,nothing else.

Jake sat there for a while on his bed. He was thinking things trough."why am i such a stupid ass?" he thought by himself."stupid jerk." he got up and decited to put on his thought peyton would hate seeing him today,

when he was downstairs,his thoughts were didnt wanna see him. Because she allready left the house to go to her since jake knew were she worked he decited to go after her. He wanted to tell her how he truelly and deeply felt into his heart,maybe it was too soon,but maybe someday,they could be together.

A while later,when he arrived at her work,he decited he would just go inside and tell her how he felt. So he did,he went inside and saw her standing there.

"please peyton,just you left savannah,i wasnt still over you. I know thats over eight years ago,but how do you think that feels for me to have my feelings kept up for eight years? You were married to luke,then i couldnt say anything. I never said i love you just because,,,its because im really in love with you it or not. Someday,we will be together. I dont care how long it will take for us,but we will be together."

when he said that,he walked over to her. He didnt want her to stop just wanted to feel her precious lips on his again and when they did,he enjoyed she pulled away.

"jake,,its too soon,,,please understand from where im coming from." she looked at him.

Jake looked at her,but he didnt say a word. He understood that she needed to be left alone,so he decited he would leave her left the room without a word.

Maybe there wasnt a happy ending for them.

THE END,

sucks,but i wanna start a new i'll come up with one soon :)


End file.
